


I Saw Him First

by silentwish



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, kid!Jongdae, olderbrother!jongin, teacher!kyungsoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 06:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13475637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentwish/pseuds/silentwish
Summary: They say all's fair in love and war.But is it really worth a war with your brother?Jongin thinks so. Jongdae thinks so. Kyungsoo doesn't really have a say.





	I Saw Him First

**Author's Note:**

> Just re-uploading my fics from aff onto here.
> 
> Written in 2015. Definitely haven't read this since I first posted it lol
> 
> Enjoy anyways!

Ever since he was younger, Do Kyungsoo had always wanted to be a teacher.

 

Something about being able to teach the kids of the future seemed right to him. It was interesting, though, that he never realized how many options he had when he began applying as a teacher to different schools. He often pondered what grade would be best for him.

 

High school kids were a big fat no in his book. He couldn’t deal with possible sass from some of the teenagers who thought they were too cool for school. Middle schoolers were a probably not in his book, as well. Middle school was the time of a child’s life when puberty struck and their hormones go flying everywhere. Plus, more unnecessary drama from them would equal a very agitated and frustrated Kyungsoo. No one wants to see that Kyungsoo.

 

Elementary school kids seemed to be right around his territory. They were young kids who were still figuring out the world and would create less drama than the older ones. But still, Kyungsoo didn’t feel like he could handle many rowdy youngsters ready to talk his ear off.

 

Fate had other plans for him as he was applying.

 

It was mere coincidence that right after he graduated college a kindergarten teaching spot opened up and was offered to him at the school he had been previously working at as a student-teacher.

 

He could get used to being with five and six-year olds all day. He wouldn’t have to teach them too many hard things but at the same time he was still able to teach. It also helped that he loved young kids and was good at taking care of them (he could thank his little brother for that). It was quite fitting, if he does say so himself. Something about having a baby-face has put him in a positive light with the young ones.

 

Even though he’s only worked for almost two years, Kyungsoo has had his fair share of students. Each and every one has had a quality that stuck to his memory. Little kids were quite impressionable after all.

 

Some were quite more impressionable than others.

 

“Teacher Do, I made this picture for you,” Kyungsoo looked up from the papers on his desk and smiled at the chirpy boy, standing across his desk.

 

Kim Jongdae was his name.

 

What could he say about Kim Jongdae? He was quite a special case, that’s for sure. He never disobeyed Kyungsoo nor had he ever once caused a ruckus like some of the other six-year olds in his class. He was polite, generous, and quite the little charmer.

 

Kyungsoo, as well as his teaching assistant Minseok, had both gotten the feeling that Jongdae’s mature behavior had come from his own ulterior motives.

 

Over the past month, the teacher had received numerous pictures, crafts, poems, and short letters from the young boy. Each and every gift he received was given after a flurry of sweet words spoken by the kindergartener. It took a couple of weeks before Kyungsoo had picked up on what was happening.

 

Twenty-two year old Do Kyungsoo was being courted by six-year old Kim Jongdae and there was nothing he could really do about it.

 

Not that he wanted to, though. Kyungsoo thought it was cute. Where Jongdae learned his ways and techniques he doesn’t know but one thing he does know for sure is that Jongdae doesn’t seem like he is going to let up anytime soon. Jongdae was sure persistent. Even Minseok was surprised on how long Jongdae had been courting Kyungsoo.

 

“Thank you Jongdae. It’s a beautiful house.”

 

Jongdae smiled widely, “Thank you Teacher Do. I made it with love for you.”

 

Kyungsoo chuckled softly and patted the boy’s head, “Next time you should make a pretty picture for your mommy. I’m sure she would love it okay?” Jongdae nodded his little head and walked back to his seat, quite noticeably with a little hop in his step.

 

Kim Jongdae was definitely his favorite student.

 

He tilted his head to crack his neck before peeking down at his watch. There was only one hour left of class before parents would start picking up their kids. After reading and learning to count all day, Kyungsoo decided to dedicate the last hour to free time. Some kids read books, some played on the playground outside with Minseok supervising, and others, like Jongdae, did arts and crafts.

 

The following day was Family Night and Kyungsoo had to start planning out lessons for the next day. Just like this day, he knew tomorrow would be an easy day as well. For the last hour of the day, he would probably have Minseok take all the kids outside to play while he set up the room for the night time.

 

Parents like to come in to their child’s classroom and see what they’ve done so far during the year during Family Night. It was a bi-annual event that occurred once in winter and once in the spring. This time around it was winter and the theme sitting in his mind had been Winter Wonderland. It was cliché but it was also fun since the kids loved the holiday time. They had been working hard for the last two weeks to create new material to fit their theme.

 

All the kids seemed excited for Family Night to come around and quite honestly so was Kyungsoo. Even with all the stress, it was rewarding to see the proud looks on his students’ parents’ faces.

 

Slowly one by one, all the kids were beginning to get picked up. Kyungsoo stood at the door, waiting for parents to come by so that he could remind them of Family Night. In and out they go. All the meanwhile, his favorite student stays planted at his seat at the only table with the chairs still down. He seems unfazed by all his friends leaving as he continues coloring his picture.

 

Jongdae was always one of the last kids, if not the last kid, to get picked up from his class. His parents worked late and had asked Kyungsoo if he could stay a little bit longer on some nights. Kyungsoo was more the happy to accept their request. He usually stayed behind a couple hours to finish up his plans anyways. Jongdae usually just kept him company with his constant chatter. Not that he was complaining.

 

“Teacher Do?”

 

Kyungsoo looked over from his post at the door to the little boy sitting at the table inside the room.

 

“Yes, Jongdae?”

 

“Do you like flowers or chocolate?” Kyungsoo pursed his lips. The twenty-two year old had never actually told Jongdae to knock off his behavior because he knew it was harmless on Jongdae’s part. The small crush would dissipate on its own over time and Jongdae would be over Kyungsoo.

 

“I do like flowers and chocolate. Do you?” By this time Kyungsoo had pulled up a chair next to the drawing boy. Considering he was the last student, there was really no need to stand at the door waiting for his parent to come pick him up.

 

“Yeah. Daddy gives mommy flowers and chocolates because he likes her. You know what that means Teacher Do? It means I have to give my crush flowers and chocolate so that they know I like them too, right?”

 

Kyungsoo grabbed a blank paper and started drawing with Jongdae. He thought to himself for a minute before answering, “You know, you don’t always have to give the person you like things. Sometimes you can just help them out and do nice things for them. Does your daddy do that for your mommy?”

 

Jongdae nods and Kyungsoo smiles at the brunette boy.

 

“See your daddy doesn’t need to get your mommy anything to tell her he likes her. She can just feel it,” Kyungsoo stops drawing and hands the paper over to Jongdae. It wasn’t anything special really, just a simple rainbow with a pot of gold.

 

Jongdae stared at the paper in his hand as if it were the most amazing thing he’s ever seen. He looked back up at his teacher, who started to work on another drawing. From his peripheral vision he could see a shadow walking through the door. His grin widened as he ran over to the door.

 

“Mommy!”

 

The elder woman squatted down and opened up her arms for her son to run into. Once Jongdae reached her arms she scooped him up and planted soft kisses all over his overjoyed face. Cute giggles filled the room. Kyungsoo had already begun to approach the mother-son duo after he heard Jongdae’s call.

 

Mrs. Kim, still carrying her son, positioned him on the right side of her body and walked over to meet Kyungsoo half way. She gently spoke, “Thank you for staying with Jongdae. You are definitely his favorite teacher.” Jongdae bounced in his mother’s arms as if to agree with her statement.

 

Kyungsoo laughed. “He’s definitely a joy to have around. I would just like to remind you and your husband that tomorrow is Family Night. In case you don’t know what that is, we are going to be showcasing everything we’ve done so far in the year as well as a chance for you to talk to me about how your son is doing in class. It is not mandatory that you attend however it is recommended so that you can see your son’s work.”

 

Jongdae’s mom’s face fell a little, “Did you say tomorrow night?”

 

Kyungsoo responded, “Yes. Tomorrow at five o’clock sharp. We will be serving cookies and juice for the little ones and their families.”

 

Mrs. Kim set her son down and squatted in front of him, “Why don’t you go say goodbye to Teacher Minseok.” Jongdae obeyed his mother and scurried away outside to Minseok, who was outside cleaning out the patio area.

 

Both Mrs. Kim and Kyungsoo watched Jongdae exit the room before turning back to each other.

 

“Sorry, I just didn’t want to talk in front of him but tomorrow night my husband and I were set to go visit my father in the hospital. My siblings and I agreed to take rotation on taking care of him until he was released from the hospital. We don’t want to worry Jongdae, since he’s really close with his grandfather, if nothing serious is happening. The doctor predicted that he’ll be out in a few days.”

 

“I completely understand Mrs. Kim. If there is anything you’d like me to do to help Jongdae let me know. I can send his work home with him if you’d like to still see it.”

 

Mrs. Kim hesitated before asking, “Is it okay if my eldest son comes in our place and then you can send the work home with him? Jongdae has been really looking forward to Family Night and I’d hate to take that away from him for something that has just happened”

 

“Of course, he’s more than welcomed to come with Jongdae.”

 

Jongdae came running back in and grabbed his mom’s hand.

 

“Thank Mr. Do for understanding. Jongdae say goodbye to Teacher Do.” Jongdae let go of his mother’s hand and ran over to hug Kyungsoo’s leg, “Bye Teacher Do. I’ll see you tomorrow!”

 

“Bye Jongdae.” Kyungsoo waved at the young boy as he walked through the classroom door, hand reconnected with his mother’s. Kyungsoo sighed.

 

If only his mother had known that her young son was trying to court him.

 

“You know you probably gave him false hope by giving him the picture of the rainbow. He was bragging to me about it outside right now,” Kyungsoo jumped at the sound of Minseok’s scratchy voice.

 

“I just drew a picture though. I give drawings to lots of students.” Minseok shrugged his shoulders and walked back outside with the bucket he came inside for.

 

Kids. They do and say the darnest things.

 

\--

 

The next day came and went before Kyungsoo could even blink. Family Night was about to begin and many families were standing outside of his classroom waiting for the door to open. After seeing the kids off earlier, Minseok and Kyungsoo started setting up the classroom. On one side of the room, all the kids’ paintings and drawings from the last three months were hung. On the other side of the room held up all the small writing prompts they were tasked to do.

 

Other displays were all set up around the room. There were Christmas decorations to fit the theme and snacks to accommodate the students and parents. It took Minseok and Kyungsoo up until the minute before he was going open the doors before finishing up. Both had let out a sigh of relief.

 

Kyungsoo walked over to the door, dressed in a nice dress shirt and slacks, and opened the door. Both him and Minseok greeted parents and kids alike as they swarmed into the classroom. He was expecting a good outcome because he taught a class of twenty-five. 

 

Once everyone who had been waiting outside came in, he left back inside the classroom and started to walk around. He usually talked to parents when their kids pulled them to Kyungsoo. He happily spoke of the child and talked about how they are doing and how their behavior was. Most talks included many compliments on both his and the parent’s part. He loved knowing that kids talked kindly about him to their parents.

 

Just as he finished talking to the family of one of his students, a little finger poked his poked his back. When he turned around he noticed Jongdae, with a wide grin adorning his small face.

 

“Teacher Do! I’m here. Hyung is with me, come meet him.” Jongdae grabbed his teacher’s hand and dragged him over to the drawing area where his older brother stood, looking at Jongdae’s artwork.

 

“Hyung, hyung. This is Teacher Do.”

 

When Jongdae’s brother turned around, Kyungsoo swore his breath hitched.

 

Admittedly, Jongdae was a cute kid but his brother was wow. That’s all Kyungsoo could say.

The eldest Kim had a chiseled face with sun-kissed skin and lips that looked inviting. He was at least half a head taller than himself and he looked absolutely perfect in the plain jeans and sweater he was wearing. Not that Kyungsoo was checking him out or anything.

 

The poor doe-eyed teacher could only mentally scold himself for thinking that way of one of his student’s family member. Especially the student who had a crush on him.

 

The eldest Kim smiled at the teacher, “Oh hello. I’m Kim Jongin, you must be Teacher Do. Jongdae always talks about you.”

 

Kyungsoo could just melt at Jongin’s smooth voice.

 

“I-I-yeah. I’m Do Kyungsoo, your little brother’s teacher. Welcome to our classroom, I hope you look at all of Jongdae’s wonderful work displayed around the room and enjoy some refreshments from our refreshments table over there.” Kyungsoo prayed that his blushed cheeks were not obvious to Jongin as he pointed to the table with the snacks on it. Attractive people always make Kyungsoo blush like a school girl in love.

 

“Of course. Jongdae always does great work, right Dae?” Jongdae agreed almost immediately.

 

Kyungsoo couldn’t help but chuckle at the brothers’ fist bump, “I agree,” Kyungsoo saw a family asking Minseok for the teacher from the corner of his eye, “Well it was nice meeting you but I have to go around to other parents. If you have any future questions just come find me I’ll be happy to answer them for you.” With that Kyungsoo walked away from the brothers toward Minseok, who was scanning the room for him.

 

The event lasted about two hours before parents and families began to leave the premises. Soon it was jut Minseok, Kyungsoo, and the Kim brothers left behind.

 

“Teacher Do! Hyung has something to ask you! Tell him hyung.”

 

Jongin laughed nervously before rubbing his nape and looking at Kyungsoo, “Ah my mom said you had some work of Jongdae’s to bring home.”

 

Kyungsoo made an ‘o’ with his mouth and scurried over to his desk. He had compiled Jongdae’s work off the walls after parents began leaving. He had been waiting for Jongin to ask him about it so that he could talk to the other. Would it be weird to admit that Kyungsoo has a tiny crush on the eldest Kim? He hoped they were similar in age or things would just get weird. If not, weirder.

 

“Here it is.”

 

“Thank you. Um I don’t mean to be blunt but how old are you? You look too young to be a kindergarten teacher.”

 

Kyungsoo let out a quiet yelp. It’s like Jongin read his mind.

 

“Yeah I get that a lot. I’m twenty-two now but I’m soon to be twenty-three. I used to be a teacher’s assistant here like Minseok but once I graduated college they let me be a full-time teacher since the old one retired. This is only my second year here.”

 

“Ah I see. That makes you my hyung. I’m about to graduate from college this year.”

 

Kyungsoo inwardly squeals. They are close in age. He has a chance. Maybe. Kind of. Sort of.

 

“I guess I am your hyung.”

 

Kyungsoo hoped that Jongin’s obvious nervousness was because he liked him too. Jongin shifted onto his right leg from his left and scratched his head. Rather cutely, Kyungsoo might add.

 

“Hey I don’t mean to be rash again but I was wondering if you wanted to maybe grab a cup of coffee or something. You’re pretty cute and I’d like to get to know you,” Jongin widened his eyes after the words slipped his mouth, “I mean if you don’t have a boyfriend or anything. Oh my gosh! Do you even like guys? I’m sorry I assumed I just thought you were subtlety showing interest in me and oh my gosh I just sound conceited now.”

 

The seemingly calm Kyungsoo grabbed the panicky Jongin’s shoulders, “Don’t worry, I do and I was and you don’t sound conceited. I would really like to go get coffee with you.” Jongin smiled in relief.

 

Jongdae, who was observing the two’s encounter, suddenly pouted. His daddy takes his mommy out to coffee and Teacher Do said that people do nice gestures to people they like. Does Jongin like Teacher Do? And does Teacher Do like his hyung back because he had never taken Jongdae for coffee, even though his mommy said it was bad for him. Jongdae seemed baffled at the revelation. Jongin wasn’t allowed to take his teacher from him.

 

Jongdae harshly let go of the hand that was grasped in Jongin’s and crossed his arms. Jongin looked down at his little brother, surprised at the sudden disconnection. Jongdae looked back up at Jongin with a frown on his face, “Hyung you can’t go out with Teacher Do!”

 

Both Jongin and Kyungsoo both looked confused at Jongdae’s outburst, “Why not Dae?”

 

“He’s mine! I saw him first. He even drew me a picture of a rainbow with a pot of gold. And he’s always nice to me. Get your own boyfriend.”

 

Kyungsoo was mortified to say the least but still he couldn’t be mad at Jongdae. He hoped his possible date wouldn’t bail on him because of his younger’s brother plea as selfish as that sounded on his part. Jongin looked at Kyungsoo and winked as if to let Kyungsoo know that he’s got this.

 

Kyungsoo’s heart may have fluttered a little bit.

 

“Of course, Jongdae. I didn’t mean to steal your boyfriend. But does Teacher Do know that he is your boyfriend? Don’t you want to play with someone your own age? I’m sure there are many kids waiting to play with you. But you can’t do that with Teacher Do around can you?”

 

Jongin’s lucky he’s cute, Kyungsoo thinks, slightly offended. He could play around too!

 

Jongdae shook his head and latched onto Kyungsoo’s leg, “If I can’t have him, neither can you. I’m going to tell mommy.”

 

“Jongdae, Teacher Do is way older than you. He probably wants to date people his age like me. What’s wrong if he wants to go on a date with me?”

 

Jongdae let go of Kyungsoo’s leg and stomped back over to Jongin. The little boy then began to send a few small punches to the elder’s thigh. Kyungsoo had never seen Jongdae behave, well like a child throwing a tantrum.

 

“Hyung,” Jongdae whined, “Teacher Do is mine. This is war. Whoever wins, gets him.”

 

“Fine.”

 

“Fine.”

 

Kyungsoo just stands there quietly. Even if he had spoken, the brothers were too engrossed in arguing that he would’ve just been a voice in the background.

 

“You know I never thought I’d see this happen. This is the reality I never knew I wanted,” Minseok once again crept up behind Kyungsoo with a cookie and a juice pouch in hand.

 

“Geez Minseok why do you keep doing that to me?”

 

“What I’m just saying. The older one is hot by the way.”

 

Kyungsoo groaned and pushed Minseok away from him.

 

This was going to be a long week.

 

\--

 

After Family Night, Jongin and Jongdae were both competing for his attention. Before leaving the room with a grumpy Jongdae in tow, Jongin had slipped the teacher his phone number and told him to text or call him for that coffee date they agreed to have.

 

Jongin’s advances were not totally unwelcomed. Kyungsoo agreed to meet him that Thursday for some coffee. They also had a text chain going on. Any time Kyungsoo wasn’t in school, you would find him buried in his phone, smiling and laughing at the content on it. Their constant back and forth texts had Kyungsoo falling harder for Jongin.

 

Jongdae, however, was a different story. He was being extra sweet to the teacher and would bring in different candies to give to the teacher each day. The drawings became more frequent and Jongdae would always spend his lunches and recesses inside with Kyungsoo.

 

On Friday, after a successful date with Jongin (it may have or have not ended with a kiss and another date), Jongdae was sitting at the table waiting for his mom to pick him up once more.

 

“Teacher Do? Why do you like my hyung?”

 

Kyungsoo was actually surprised at Jongdae’s question. The whole week Jongdae had either badmouthed his older brother or had not even mentioned his name in Kyungsoo’s presence. He did hear him complaining to Minseok once though. Jongdae knew he was competing (and losing) with Jongin for a spot in Kyungsoo’s heart.

 

Kyungsoo had obviously already made up his mind before the war had even started but he didn’t want to let Jongdae know that.

 

He was stuck in an awkward situation. He should’ve just told Jongdae to stop when it was still a baby crush and not a full blown out war. Now he risked the potential first heartbreak of Kim Jongdae on his conscious. That happy-go-lucky boy was still his favorite student.

 

“I don’t know. He makes my heart flutter a little.”

 

Could Kyungsoo get in trouble for being so open and honest with some six-year old kid? Him and Jongdae were pretty much past the regular teacher and student line already. A semi-deep conversation wouldn’t hurt.

 

But it didn’t help either that Kyungsoo was practically dating his student’s older brother. He supposed their conversation would be okay.

 

Yeah, it really wasn’t especially if Jongdae decided to tell his mother.

 

“Oh.” Kyungsoo noticed Jongdae’s crestfallen face and felt a little bad for being too straightforward with his answer.

 

“Jongdae, sweetie,” a soft melodic voice spoke. Jongdae lifted his head and walked over to his mother, ready to go home for the weekend. Before he reached his mother, he remembered he left his lunchbox outside on the patio and ran to go get it.

 

“Thank you Mr. Do for staying with Jongdae again. I hope he isn’t too much trouble. Jongin told me about the so-called war going on and we know how stubborn little Jongdae can get. Don’t let him bother you too much. I’ll be happy to have a talk with him if you’d like.”

 

Kyungsoo mentally curses at Jongin for telling his mother about them low-key dating; although, her reaction seemed relatively normal and not that of disapproving.

 

“It’s okay. He’s just a kid. I’m sure he’ll grow out of this phase soon. I’ll probably have a talk with him on Monday. Maybe he’ll feel a little bit better if it comes from me.” Kyungsoo reassured Mrs. Kim. Jongdae’s mom softly smiled in return knowing that Kyungsoo was right.

 

When Jongdae came back, Kyungsoo squatted to eye-level with Jongdae, “Have a good weekend alright Jongdae. Make sure you spend lots of time with your family and draw your pretty pictures for them, okay?”

 

Jongdae peered at the hand Kyungsoo was holding up for him. Jongdae though for a minute before returning the high-five, obviously putting him in a happier mood.

 

“Bye Teacher Do. Have a good weekend, too.”

 

Mrs. Kim beamed down at her son’s sudden change of mood and mouthed a thank you to Kyungsoo before walking out of the classroom.

 

Kyungsoo licked his lips and walked over to his desk to pull out his phone from the drawer. He quickly dialed a number and waited for the other line to pick up.

 

A groggy voice answered, “Hello?”

 

“Oh sorry! Did I wake you up Jongin?”

 

There was a quick clear to the throat before Jongin replied, “It’s okay, hyung. What’s up?”

 

“Oh, I was just wondering if you wanted to go out tomorrow if you were free. But if not we can always go another time.”

 

Kyungsoo scrunches his face in annoyance with himself. He probably sounded really pathetic to Jongin.

 

“Of course, hyung.”

 

Mental self-five, he thought when Jongin agreed.

 

“By the way don’t think this excuses you from telling your mom about our date and what’s going on with Jongdae!”

 

“Sh-She told you?”

 

Kyungsoo proudly smirked, “Of course she did. Just right now when she came to pick Jongdae up from school. You’re busted mister.”

 

Jongin cackled, “In my defense, she was going to find out eventually when I brought you home to them so in all fairness, I already broke the ice.”

 

Kyungsoo froze in place.

 

Jongin just said he was going to take him home to his parents eventually. He saw a future with Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo’s cheeks heated up at the thought and the corners of his mouth lifted up into the widest grin he thinks he’s ever given. Minseok was off at the side looking over at his friend weirdly. It’s not every day Do Kyungsoo smiled so big.

 

“Hyung? Are you still there?”

 

Kyungsoo comes back down from cloud nine.

 

“Sorry, I’m here. I’ll let it go this time but next time I won’t be so nice.”

 

“Thanks, hyung. You’re the best.”

 

Kyungsoo’s cute smile appeared on his face once more. Minseok still had no idea what’s going on.

 

“Oh my mom and brother just got home. I don’t want to upset Jongdae so I’ll call you tomorrow. I can’t wait for our date! Bye, hyung.”

 

“Bye Jongin.”

 

Kyungsoo put his phone away in his drawer and sat at his desk in a daze. His head was held up by his hands and a dopey grin was planted on his face. It was such a good day.

 

“Kyungsoo, I’m going to head out now. Make sure to wipe that drool from your face when you leave,” Minseok knew Kyungsoo didn’t hear him but decided to say bye anyways.

 

People and their lovesick emotions, Minseok rolled his eyes and exited the room.

 

\--

 

Monday rolls around quickly. After his second lunch date with Jongin, he decide that it was time to tell Jongdae that he was now officially dating his brother and that Jongdae couldn’t like him anymore. But obviously he would phrase it better for a six-year old to understand.

 

He spent all morning and all night deciding how he was going to phrase it to Jongdae. He had never felt as nervous as he was at that moment when he walked into school. Due to his car breaking down, Kyungsoo had asked Minseok to start the day for him. The morning was usually the easiest part of the day.

 

A little lesson—usually involving simple math—and recess was all they had done by time Kyungsoo arrived.

 

“Sorry I’m late Minseok. It’s been a long morning.”

 

“No worries. But Jongdae was looking for you this morning. He needed to tell you something. He told me to tell you when you came to school.”

 

Kyungsoo bit his lip and walked to the playground. He couldn’t believe he was going to have this talk with a six-year old but it had to be done eventually.

 

Jongdae seemed to have spotted Kyungsoo before Kyungsoo could spot him.

 

“Teacher Do can we talk?”

 

“Yeah I think we should Jongdae.”

 

Kyungsoo let himself be pulled to a bench under the tree next to the swings. Kyungsoo was thankful that all the other kids were playing on the actual jungle gym rather than the swings. It was embarrassing enough that he was going to have this talk with Jongdae, but to have others listening in too would be even more embarrassing.

 

Jongdae stood in front of his teacher and grabbed Kyungsoo’s hand with his small ones.

 

“There is no easy way to say this but I think we should see other people Teacher Do. I’ve moved on and found someone else. It’s just not working it out,” Kyungsoo was gaping. Even though he was going out with Jongdae’s older brother, Kyungsoo just couldn’t believe his ears.

 

Was he getting dumped?

 

“Teacher Do, are you okay? I know it’s hard to handle but I hope there are no hard feelings.”

 

Kyungsoo shook his head from his initial shock, “No I’m okay. I understand your decision fully.”

 

How did Jongdae learn the most cliché lines in the book? Kyungsoo was so confused.

 

Jongdae smiled widely before speaking again, “Great. I hope we can still be friends. Tell hyung that he won.” After a simple pat on his teacher’s knee, he ran to the playground to stand next to Minseok.

 

It was obvious to see who he moved on to.

 

Kyungsoo just sits there still trying to grasp everything that just happened. A six-year-old just broke up with him from relationship they were never in. He frustratingly rubbed his temples.

 

But the show must go on so he stood up and continued to supervise the kids playing, still thinking about what Jongdae had said. At least now he didn’t have to have the talk with Jongdae. The younger had beaten him to it.

 

“Alright kids, let’s bring it in.”

 

The rest of the day went on as normal. Jongdae went back to normal, occasionally talking to Kyungsoo here and there when answering questions. Kyungsoo was glad but kind of sad that he would no longer be Jongdae’s favorite teacher—Minseok had him beat now.

 

Regardless, Jongdae was still his favorite student.

 

The day was about end so the kids were lead outside to play. After awhile, Kyungsoo walked back into the room after asking Minseok to watch the kids. He needed to finish writing up the field trip forms for his class’s upcoming trip to the zoo.

 

When got inside, he noticed Jongin standing at his desk.

 

“Oh Jongin, what are you doing here? School doesn’t let out for another thirty minutes.”

 

“I know but I was hoping to see you for a bit before I pick up Jongdae.”

 

Kyungsoo peeked around and looked out the window for any incoming kids before leaning in to give Jongin a peck on the lips, “Looks like you won the war.”

 

Jongin looked at his not-quite yet boyfriend, confused.

 

“Jongdae broke up with me today. He said he found someone better. By that, he means Minseok, my teaching assistant. Poor guy but this is what he gets for making fun of me.”

 

Jongin couldn’t help but burst out in laughter.

 

“Are you serious? Soo, a six-year old just broke up with you. And not just any six-year old but my own younger brother,” Kyungsoo hit Jongin’s shoulder hard before speaking through his teeth, “Shouldn’t you be happy? I’m all yours now.”

 

The college student’s laugh didn’t relent. Kyungsoo crossed his arm in front of his chest. Okay, if he really thought about it, it actually is a funny situation. A kindergartener had given him all the possible cliché lines out there involved in breaking up. He’s secretly glad Jongdae didn’t use the ‘it’s not you, it’s me’ line on him. He would have had a serious mental breakdown. Slowly, he joined Jongin in laughter.

 

Jongin wiped the tears forming in his eyes and fanned himself to cool down, “Well at least now I don’t have to fight with my own brother anymore for your heart.”

 

Kyungsoo stepped closer to Jongin and wrapped his arms around his torso, “You never really had to fight though.”

 

Jongin smirked and leaned down to kiss Kyungsoo. Before they were able to kiss, Jongdae’s tiny voice echoed in their ears.

 

“Hyung? What are you doing here?” Kyungsoo quickly removed his arms from Jongin and took a step to the side, away from Jongin

 

“Jongdae, is something the matter?” Kyungsoo squirmed a bit when bending down to talk to Jongdae. He totally just got caught by his student in a compromising situation with said student’s older brother.

 

Jongdae shakes his head, “No, I just saw hyung so I thought I would come inside. Did you tell hyung that he won yet?”

 

Jongin chuckled before quickly stopping under Kyungsoo’s hard glare.

 

“Yes, Dae he told me. You put up a good fight, little brother.” Jongdae waved for his brother to bend down so that he could whisper in his ear. Jongin bent down and almost instantly his ear was cupped by Jongdae’s hands.

 

Not so quietly he said, “Hyung, take care of Teacher Do. We just broke up. He might be hurt,” before running back outside.

 

This time Jongin didn’t hold back his laughter.

 

“Stop laughing it’s not funny!”

 

“Of course it’s not, Kyungsoo.”


End file.
